


She falls.

by Dansnotavampire



Category: Elsewhere University (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Idk what this is I'm sorry kids, Prose-poetry ish, Unseelie Court, idk how to tag this, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansnotavampire/pseuds/Dansnotavampire
Summary: She hits the ground.And then, she falls.





	She falls.

_‘’I am going into the ground for you, my queen,’_ are the last thoughts of a broken girl stood at the top of a broken path. ‘ _I am going into the ground,’_ she thinks - and then, she falls. She hits the ground, maybe thirty feet below her.

 

And she falls.

 

And she falls, down through the earth, and then through the water, and up through the stars. She wakes up somewhere distinctly _else._ Where the moon never sets and the stars shift over ink-black skies. Where the branches of trees shift as strands of sentient darkness in a non-existent wind.

 

She hits the other side _there_ , in a washed out world of silver and black, and she steps through the mirror, and onto the ground. She stands. She walks, down paths of liquid silver, through forests of living darkness, past blinking statues and silent, staring people whose eyes catch and reflect the moon like a cat’s would. She walks, until she stops.

 

There she finds Her. In a clearing at the centre of the darkness, in a hollowed and hallowed patch of earth that she should not be standing on (for she is only human, after all, and the rest that walk here are More than that). This is where she finds Her, an unspeaking, unseelie queen, with skin as dark as the night around Her and ribbons of stars woven through Her hair. Her eyes reflect the moon, as well.

 

She - the girl, the mortal, not the goddess of night and death and all that we try and keep away - steps forward. Moving with and without purpose, with and without sight, she moves as if in a trance, as if in a dream. She does not stumble, even when the roots of the trees try and trip her, even when the queen’s eye opens, an echoing chasm in her face. Even when the crowd gathers, all broad smiles and glowing eyes and inhumanly beautiful features. Only when everything stops does she stumble, and she falls, at Her feet.

 

And then, there is a sickening, splintering snap, and she is gone.  

 

Few from the other side miss her - they know where she is, and that there was never any saving someone that far gone.  

No one tries to find her; once again, they know where she is.


End file.
